For a Kiss
by BeckettByNight
Summary: All the kisses that could've been had... but just weren't
1. Chapter 1

**1x02 – The Man in the SUV**

**Scene- Brennan Meets Tessa  
**

She was laughing...Actually laughing, with noise escaping from between her lips as she stood, arms crossed waiting for the metal doors to open. Throughout the journey she had been giving him curious looks and sly glances, making him unsure of what to say... of how to behave. And Seeley Booth was NEVER unsure. And now... SHE WAS LAUGHING.

"Okay.. what is so funny?" he asked exasperated as they stepped of the elevator.

"I just never figured you'd be in a relationship" she replied nonchalantly

"Why? You think something's wrong with me?"

"No... not wrong. You just have Alpha male attributes... usually associated with a solitary existence"

He gaped at her as they moved "What! Me?... You're solitary!"

"No no I'm private.. its different... and we weren't even talking about me!" She stopped walking now, hands on hips as she faced him

"Well I was..."

"Well I wasn't!... look.. I'm happy for you..relationships have anthropological meaning, no society can survive if sexual bonds aren't forged"

He had enough. She was talking about sex, like it was just the most ordinary thing in the world... whilst staring at him earnestly in her skirt and form fitting top, looking so sinfully good that Booth had to stop her in her tracks before her words got the better of him. "What the hell are you talking about..."

She stared at him for a moment. "look" she said quickly, lifting herself on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her lips deftly on his before he could even begin to process what was happening.

And then she was kissing him, moving her fingers through his hair, moving her hips..oh...OH..._shit._

No. He couldn't... why was she doing this? He had Tessa.. he had a girlfrie OH MY GOD HOW CAN SHE MOVE HER TONGUE LIKE THAT.

Oh... Bones.. you need to stop. No THEY needed to stop. They were in public... in his work place. shit. And then she scraped her fingers across the stubble on his cheek. The soft pads of her finger tips causing a jolt on his already speeding heart.

He was losing it... really how could he not respond, not when she was all curves beneath his fingers and her lips tasted SOO darn good.

_She really needed to stop moving her tongue like that. _

He clenched his fingers on her waist, pulled her closer... so close. And then he was responding, nibbling on the sweetness of her lower lip as he all but lifted her of her feet. And she groaned.. a deep sound that reverberated through the both of them and he swallowed the vibrations... causing white sparks to dance before his eyelids.

Oh god she was hot...

He had to hear it again

_He needed to make her make that sound again._

He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulled her closer to his now probing tongue, running it over her lips... her teeth; tickling the roof of her mouth. Anything to memorize this, to memorize the shape her mouth makes when she gasps... the way she tastes when her tongue slide over his.

And there it was... THAT sound

Oh dear God how he wished they weren't in public... wait. There was another reason why they shouldn't be doing this right?... Another...important reason.

Oh... . It's her skin. Its soft and warm.. and he can feel the contours of her body pressed up against him. So that's what's causing her to make that absolutely delicious noise in the back of her throat.

He moved his hand upward, stroking her skin and she shivered, gasping against his lips. Mmmm Bones we really shouldn't be doing this.

But please God move your tongue like that again.

It was betraying him...or saving him he didn't know... the treacherous addiction to oxygen. And she needed it too, as she pulled away from his lips; her body no longer plastered on to his. Her tongue no longer flirting with his. He knew it wasn't right... knew that everything about what just happened was wrong. Everything but the fact that it made him feel alive.

He opened his eyes and stared into the warm blue of hers as she blinked back at him, just for a moment, trying to regain herself or rein in her thoughts, he wasn't sure. And then she opened her lips to speak... her now swollen to perfection lips.

"See... Now in many a situation, you and I may have engaged in a sexual relationship with a sole basis to recuperate. Anthropologically speaking for humanity to exist, this sexual fulfillment or attraction is needed in order to create new generations"

He blinked rapidly at her, still in his kiss induced bubble. "What?"

"Hey Booth where are you on the vic's identity?" A voice interrupted their conversation, caught their current position... Her hands still around his neck, his wrapped possessively around her waist..."Am I interrupting?"

"No" Brennan replied swiftly as she let go of him and brushed her skirt. "I was just explaining to Booth why I am happy that he is in a relationship"

And then she followed his boss, spouting full of technical babble at him while Booth stood still, caught in words such as 'sexual relationship' and 'recuperate'. Haunted now by the taste of Temperance Brennan still on his lips.

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**1x03 – A boy in the tree**

**Scene- End**

She moved to sit next to him, the air already becoming thicker in her presence... as though her smell alone could replace oxygen. It was not a coincidence however that he let her sit next to him.. in the area her had so blatantly reserved as 'his'. The fact was he couldn't do without her for very long... without her presence, without the reassuring constant of her voice... without the cerulean wonder of her eyes. She was too addictive to pass. "I've been thinking about your whole something stinks aptitude..." , she said chewing on the nuts that she passed carelessly through her lips.

He turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Oh yea?"

"I think you have a subconscious knack for reading body language ...stress in the voice, other subtle yet discernible indicators...it's not mysterious but it is impressive and in the future I will try accord it an appropriate degree of objective worth". She regards him expectantly and he smiles at her version of a compliment. Truthfully though he didn't really listen to what she had just said... He was to mesmerised by the shape of her lips and the way they formed around words, the movements of her hands as they cut through air... but most of all her smell... God it was suffocating and a relief both at the same time. It was making him dizzy.

"Thank you temperance... I appreciate that".

He couldn't take it anymore. Really it should be a crime for someone to be that beautiful... for someone to be that intoxicating. "So what part of this is mine did you not understand?" He said gesturing to the table, not daring himself to look into her eyes. He was hiding behind his smirk he knew... But at that moment she needed to leave... needed to go before he fell off the edge and allowed the drug like persona of her essence to seep through his skin... Until he could do nothing but cling on and never let go. "Want me to say it in Latin?"

She smirked, a hint of amusement played across her features as she stood, unconsciously moving closer toward him. But then she was leaning... leaning into his space and he sucked in a breath... trying to rein control of his mind and the spiral of 'what ifs' it had just taken. But all he got was the concentrated addiction of her sweet smell, could practically feel the warmth rippling of her body. And she moved closer.

_Oh God she was so close..._

And then her lips met his skin...the sensitive crook and the corner of his mouth and he shivered at the softness, at the immediate tingling his lips began to feel from that small touch in itself.

_Temperance Brennan.. what you do to me..._

She held it longer than a customary kiss on the cheek (or...well...corner of his mouth) should be held. But still it wasn't enough time for his brain to catch up with the present. And before he could pull her into his lap... before he could rake his fingers through her hair and press his lips onto hers hard, fast and passionate the way he'd dreamed of; she was gone. And then the corner of his mouth felt cold.

She moved to the shell of his ear, her warm breath cascading across his cheek as her lips almost caressed the cartilage there.

"Hoc est mea" she whispered... almost a growl as she gripped his arm possessively just for a moment before placing something on the table and leaving.

But her leaving did nothing for him at that moment. Oh no. She was everywhere... all over _him, _as he processed her words.

"_Hoc est mea"_

"_This is mine..." _

Oh...

_Oh..._

...This is mine.

And that was it. He was gone.

He had fallen.

He was hers.

* * *

**Hey guys... I know that the whole Latin translation is not the same thing she actually says but I couldnt really make it out from the episode so i Google Translated it. Sorry about that :)**

**Anyways tell me what you think ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**1x04**

** Scene - Booth and Bones in a bar.**

He closed his eyes for a second, the artificial lighting and inebriated customers already working wonders on his nerves. This town was small... too small in fact that everyone knew that the FBI was in the area... too small to make the idea of a new, single woman too tantalising to ignore. For most of the day he had been trying to keep the vying attention of the male occupants of Aurora away from his partner.

Because... they were here on work related business.. and really. No one here deserved her anyways. She was too beautiful... too smart. Too important for just a casual fling.

"Hey Booth... want a beer?" the sheriff called out to him, shaking his hand as the bustle of the overcrowded pub almost made him sigh in relief at the familiar face. He didn't want a beer though. He just wanted to know where she was... wanted to get this case over and done with so that they could go home and he wouldn't have to watch as every testosterone fueled individual ogled at Bones like she was a prize.

He stiffened though, when his searching eyes finally found the fall of curly brown hair, the adorable awkwardness of her stance as she moved to the music... standing too close to the superficially handsome overnight guy 'Charlie'. Whose hands were tapering too low on her waist for Booths liking.

He clenched his jaw slightly, watched them move and almost chocked when he saw her feel up the guys arm. Really... REALLY Bones?! She was going to flirt with some random...in a random town. Inside some random pub?!

I mean... if she needed to feel up someone's bicep.. there was always his right?

Wait... what was he thinking? This was his partner... his brilliant anthropologist.

...who just happened to be so god damn beautiful. With her intoxicating blue eyes and addictive laugh that just had him coming back for more. And her curvaceous figure... not to mention the completely innocent way she has no idea of the effect she has. Or the extent of her beauty.

Or the fact that her body...now plastered against the town Doctor is probably giving the older guy a heart attack. Booth sighed as he watched them speak; her cerulean eyes deepening with concentration as they moved, heads shaking, words spewing from their lips at a fast rate that Booth felt the familiar tugs of jealousy erupt in his body.

What was happening to him?!

And why why WHY! was she now dancing with another partner...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

No. This has to stop right now.

He moved quickly, the sheriff obviously more drunk than most of the people in here, sloppily spinning her as Booth moved to intercept. "Mind if I cut in?" he says, pulling her close before moving away without waiting for an answer. "Thought you might need a break" he whispers to her and she huffs a laugh, looking down as he grinned.

The Sheriff looked forlorn and turned away from their dancing bodies.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked curiously... though he noticed her eyes glancing down there more than once as she took in the expanse of skin now available to sight because of his missing button.

"We're in a bar... It's a look" he replied easily, his fingers at her waist, moving her fluidly as he felt the ever growing pairs of eyes watching them.

"Everybody's pumping me" she responds to the move of his body... not noticing the flicker of ice that just doused any warmth he felt from her proximity...

Pumping her? PUMPING HER? is that some euphemism? God I hope not!

"I'm sorry?" he asks with raised eyebrows, pulling her closer still and tightening his grip as the others waited on the sidelines. Well they would be waiting a long time as far as Booth was concerned.

"For information on the case..." her eyes looking up at him as she speaks and it takes all of his strength not to crush her to his chest and whisper how incredibly sexy and beautiful she is and how endearing he thought it was that she still remained so oblivious... even though almost every persons stare lingered on her as she curved herself into the space of his hands.

"No Bones... they're only _pretending _to be interested in the case"

She studied him with incredulity ruling her features. "Why?"

YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!... "Uhhh They're hitting on you?" he says and watched as the laughter bubbled from her lips and her eyes danced with surprise.

"Are you sure?" Eyebrows raised as she looked around.

"Yessss..." he says through his teeth and spun her, pushing her away from himself as he made eye-contact with her many fans. "You're the hottest thing this town has seen... in a long time.." he pulls her back to him, watches as her cheeks darken in a blush.

God... She's the most beautiful thing I've seen... ever.

Her eyes flickered to her awaiting dance partners and he turned as he watched the 'overnight guy' stand to make his move.

Uh uh... no way.

Charlie would not get any closer to her if it was his decision.

And he wasn't jealous... he _wasn't._

He just couldn't let these people think that _his _Bones was free for the picking... couldn't let her be subjected from one awkward encounter to another.

So he moved them... till everyone could see. And pulled her close to his body... so close that her smell became permanently etched onto his shirt... that their noses brushed with the initial zing of contact.

"Booth.. what?" she asked, her eyes growing at his proximity... her voice wavering just a little before she opened her mouth to say something else.

And was stopped by his lips on hers... demanding... hard.

God... so _good. _

He dug his fingers into her waist and pulled her flush onto him, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped with surprise... before conceding to the onslaught of his lips and wound her hands around his neck, nails scratching his scalp as she responded with resonating fever.

Jesus...if he thought she was irresistible before... now he knew... God he knew that he would _never _be able to forget the softness of her lips...or the feel of her body against him. The passionate curve of her tongue as she moved with him, grinding down as he nibbled on her bottom lip and moved his hand to her chin to deepen the kiss.

It was frantic and intoxicating; making his body tingle with heightened arousal... so in tuned to her every move... her every sound that even a tiny moan caused his heart to beat with new-found excitement.

And then it was no longer tiny moans, but louder desperate sighs as his fingers slipped beneath her blouse and caressed the hot skin beneath.

Really it should not be fair... should not even be possible the effect of her taste on his tongue. But it was addictive... and he had to force himself to slow down, just to savour her.

To savour this moment.

She slipped her hands from his neck, one moving to the expanse of his chest as she felt his heart beating wildly beneath her fingers. And he removed himself from her, with one last swipe of his tongue, the last suckling of her already swollen red lips.

She was staring at him; heat in her gaze as she still lingered from his eyes to his wet lips.

He leaned his forehead on hers... felt her sigh into his neck and glanced at their crowd through the corner of his eyes. They looked shocked... stunned.

And he was glad.

Because Bones was not just _some _woman you decided to hit on.

She was not just a fleeting fancy... someone whose looks were all you were interested in.

She was his partner.

_His. _

And damn it if he would let any other man take her from him.

...

..

Not that he was jealous or anything.


End file.
